


Zombieapokalypse auf Hogwarts

by Amurnatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Horror, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: In Groß Britannien sind die Zombies los! Für die Zaubererwelt kein Problem meint ihr? Falsch! Denn diese fiesen Untoten sind magieresistent und kein Zauberstabgefuchtel oder kindische Hexereien können sie aufhalten. Nur ein Snape mit seinen zwei AK-47, ein Rambo-Dumbledore und einige weitere Mutige, die sich den Zombies entgegenstellen.





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

# Irgendwo in Groß Britannien in einem geheimen Forschungslabor der Zauberer #

Die Wissenschaftler des geheimen Forschungslabors der Zauberer irgendwo in Groß Britannien, wo unsere Geschichte beginnt, schienen eine bestimmte Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu haben: Wildes Geschrei und panisches Armgefuchtel. 

„AHHHHHH, es lebt!“

„Und es kommt direkt auf uns zu!“

„Verdammt, es hat Kenny getötet! Du Schwein!“

„Wartet mal, Kenny steht wieder auf. Alles in Ord…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!“

_ _ _

…vielleicht fragt ihr euch nun, was genau hier los ist. Wenn ihr eine Antwort auf diese Frage wollt, müsst ihr nur weiterlesen. Viel Spaß. Noch eine Sache, wir übernehmen keine Haftung bei Bissverletzungen!


	2. Chapter 2

Erstes Kapitel

# Hogwarts, in den Kerkern, Zaubertrankstunde #

„Mister Longbottom, Sie sind wirklich der unfähigste Schüler, der mir je untergekommen ist! Und ich habe die Weasly-Zwillinge unterrichtet, das will also schon was heißen. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Sie werden diese Sauerei mit Ihrer Zahnbürste…“

Severus Snapes Schimpftirade wurde plötzlich von einem lauten Knacken eines Lautsprechers unterbrochen.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrer…“, erklang sogleich die fröhliche Stimme des Direktors. Harry lehnte sich zu Hermine rüber und fragte erstaunt: „Seit wann haben wir hier Lautsprecher auf Hogwarts?“ Die Musterschülerin zuckte nur unwissend mit den Schultern.

„…leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass wir auf Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher sind“

Ein genervtes Raunen ging durch die Schülerschar. 

„Boah, die Todesser haben uns doch schon letzte Woche erst angegriffen.“, maulte Seamus und verdrehte die Augen.

„…und Neeeeein, diesmal ist es kein Angriff seitens Voldemort und seiner Anhängerschar. Wir haben es mit einer Zombieapokalypse zu tun.“

Die Schüler sahen sich ratlos an. Warum sollte sie das betreffen, selbst jeder Erstklässer könnte mit einem Spruch tausend Zombies vernichten, wieso also sollten sie nicht mehr sicher sein?

„Was genau passiert ist, kann ich euch nicht sagen, da alle Mitglieder des Forschungszentrums, in dem die Apokalypse ausgebrochen ist, schon infiziert sind und nur noch unverständliche Stöhngeräusche von sich geben. Was wir aber wissen ist, dass der erste Infizierte von einer radioaktiven Schnecke gebissen wurde. Begebt euch schnell in eure Gemeinschaftsräume, dort seid ihr sicher, ihr müsst nur die Zombieschutztüren bei euren Portraits aktivieren.“

Harry lehnte sich wieder zu Hermine rüber, doch die hob nur die Hand: „Nein, ich weiß nicht wann Dumbledore Zombieschutztüren einbauen lassen hat und warum.“

Pansy Parkison schrie verängstigt auf. „Ohhh nein, er wurde von einer Schnecke gebissen. Aber Schnecken sind doch magieresistent, das heißt unsere Zauberstäbe sind komplett nutzlos.“

Panik brach in der Klasse aus, bis Snape sich räusperte und alle wieder still wurden. Ein Snape war doch immer noch furchteinflößender als jeder Zombie. Hermine wandte sich stirnrunzelnd an ihren Professor. 

„Aber Schnecken haben doch gar keine Zähne.“, warf sie kopfschüttelnd ein. Ihr Lehrer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und, es gab schon dämlichere Erklärungen für Zombieapokalypsen.“

Der Lockenkopf hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja?“

„Ja, die mit den Umbrellas. Da hat sich eine Prinzessin an der Spitze eines Regenschirms in den Finger gestochen, ist in einen hundertjährigen Schlaf gefallen, wurde von einem Prinzen wach geküsst und verwandelte sich dann in einen Zombie.“

Ein unwichtiger Nebencharakter, der hier nicht beim Namen genannt werden soll und bestimmt gleich als einer der ersten gebissen wird, rief aus der letzten Reihe: „So geht das Märchen gar nicht.“

„Jaja, und das Spiel auch nicht. Tja na und, ich hab es halt länger nicht gespielt, wann auch, muss ja ständig den Unterricht für euch Gören vorbereiten. Ist ja jetzt auch egal…“

Mit breitem Grinsen zog der Professor zwei Kalaschnikows unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. 

„Gehen wir Zombieschädel spalten! Darauf hab ich schon lange gewartet.“

Harry lehnte sich ein drittes Mal zu Hermine rüber. „Ich hab da drunter schon total oft bei Strafarbeiten sauber gemacht, aber die Dinger hab ich dabei noch nie gesehen.“

_ _ _

# St. Mungos #

Nicht nur auf Hogwarts war die Kunde über die Zombieapokalypse bekannt gegeben worden. Remus Lupin, der sich gerade nach einer ziemlich heftigen Vollmondnacht im St. Mungos zusammenflicken ließ, war leicht beunruhigt.

„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Schnecken keine Zähne haben, sie sind auch magieresistent. Diese Fähigkeit ist wahrscheinlich auf die Zombies übergegangen. Wir müssen uns verbarrikadieren.“

Der Werwolf wollte schon aufspringen, aber zwei Heiler hielten ihn zurück. „Lassen Sie das mal unsere Sorge sein, Mister Lupin. Sie müssen sich jetzt ausruhen.“

„Aber…“

„Kein Aber. Das Ministerium wird sich sicher etwas einfallen lassen.“

_ _ _

# Im Ministerium#

„Sollten wir uns nicht etwas einfallen lassen?“, fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt zum wiederholten Male den Zaubereiminister. Dieser saß gemütlich mit Tee und Gebäck an einem großen runden Tisch und schwatzte mit den anderen hohen Tieren der britischen Zauberei-Regierung.

„Warum denn diese Unruhe, Mister Shacklebolt? Die Zombies kommen hier doch eh nicht rein. Oder meinen Sie, einer von ihnen kann eine Telefonzelle bedienen? Hahaha, zu köstlich die Vorstellung. Abwarten und Teetrinken, dann löst sich das Problem irgendwann von allein. Genauso handhaben wir auch diese kleine Eskapade mit dem Unnennbaren, da haben wir ja jetzt Harry. Für die Zombieapokalypse findet sich bestimmt auch ein armer Irrer…äh, ich meine Held, der sich der Sache annimmt.“

_ _ _

# Zurück auf Hogwarts #

„Sterbt, ihr Schweine“, schrie Professor Snape und zielte mit seinen AK-47´s treffsicher auf sich nähernde Zombieköpfe. Damit hatte er seinen Schülern einen Weg zu dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum freigeschossen. 

„So, wer sich in Sicherheit bringen will, bleibt hier, aber da ihr alle volljährig seid, kann ich niemandem verbieten sich nicht auf eigene Faust ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Immer schön auf den Kopf zielen!“

Damit wollte er lossprinten und Überlebende bergen gehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Sir, bringen Sie mich zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich muss unbedingt etwas aus meinem Schlafsaal holen, es ist wirklich dringend. Es könnte über Leben und Tod entscheiden!“

„Na gut, aber wehe, Sie lassen sich beißen! Wer kämpfen will sollte sich eine Waffe suchen. Räubert die Rüstungen, die haben Lanzen und sowas. Bringt die Überlebenden entweder in einen der Gemeinschaftsräume oder in den Raum der Wünsche, da könnt ihr die Tür wegwünschen und durch die Mauer kommen die Zombies nicht durch. Viel Glück. Miss Granger, los geht´s!“

_ _ _ 

# Immer noch auf Hogwarts, aber bei den Gewächshäusern #

Snape war nicht der einzige Lehrer, der seine Schüler vor der drohenden Gefahr beschütze. Die Schüler, die sich gerade auf den Ländereien befunden hatten, als die ersten Zombies aus dem Verbotenen Wald schlurften, fanden Schutz bei Hagrid und Professor Sprout, die die Zombies mit Teufelsschlingen, Fleischfressendem Schneckenschutz und weiteren gefährlichen Pflanzen zurückschlugen. 

Leider bestanden die Gewächshäuser alle aus Glas und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten die Zombies ein Fenster zerschlagen. Einer stürzte sich sogleich auf Hagrid und biss ihn in die mülleimerdeckelgroße Hand, bevor ihm Professor Sprout mit einem Spaten den Schädel einschlagen konnte.

Hagrid ging ohnmächtig zu Boden. Die weiteren Zombies, die nachströmten, wurden von einem der Schüler besiegt, der, sich die Ohren zuhaltend, Alraunen nach ihnen geworfen hatte, durch deren Geschrei die Köpfe der sehr geräuschempfindlichen Untoten explodierten.

Professor Sprout warf sich schluchzend vor dem Wildhüter auf die Knie. „Oh Rubeus Hagrid! Du hast tapfer gekämpft und auch wenn du dich gleich verwandelst und ich dann dein Hirn zermatschen muss, werde ich deinen Mut immer im Gedächtnis behalten!“

Hagrid öffnete die Augen und richtete sich benommen auf. „Pomona, meine Liebe, Sie können den Spaten jetzt weglegen. Halbriesen sind zombieresistent.“ Die Kräuterkundelehrerin ließ ihre Waffe sinken.

„Ach ja…“


	3. Chapter 3

Zweites Kapitel

# Wir befinden uns immer noch auf Hogwarts #

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean (auf den sie besonders aufpassten, da in Zombie-und anderen Horrorfilmen Schwarze immer zuerst starben) und Neville hatten sich bis in den dritten Stock vorgekämpft, da hörten sie plötzlich ein lautes Kreischen.

„Jungfrau in Nöten!“, schrien Harry und Ron gleichzeitig und rannten sofort los. Als sie in den nächsten Korridor bogen, sahen sie eine Traube von Zombies, die sich immer enger um einen in einer Ecke gefangenen Draco Malfoy schloß.

Harry machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Tritt zurück Ron, das mache ich!“ Er setzte sich auf seinen Besen, den er bereits in den Unterricht mitgenommen hatte, da er nach Zaubertränke eigentlich etwas trainieren gehen wollte, und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Bevor der erste Untote seine Zähne in die zarte Aristokratenhaut des Malfoys bohren konnte, packte Harry ihn am Schlafittchen und hob ihn mit auf seinen Besen. Von dort hatte er die perfekte Höhe um jedem einzelnen Zombie mit einem Treiberschläger die Rübe einzukloppen, ohne selbst gebissen werden zu können.

Draco indessen störte sich nicht an dem ganzen Zombieblut auf seiner weißen Hose, sondern kuschelte sich zufrieden an Harrys breite Schultern und stieß ein schwärmerisches Seufzen aus. 

„Mein Held!“

_ _ _

# Hogwarts, bei Hermine und Snape #

Snape und Hermine hatten sich derweil bis zum Gryffindorturm durchgeschlagen. Der Zaubertranklehrer lud gerade seine Waffen nach, während seine Schülerin in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden war. 

Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie jedoch mit breitem Grinsen und einem gigantischen, rosa Buch die Treppen hinunter getippelt.

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir sind doch nicht ernsthaft durch das halbe, zombieverseuchte Schloss gelatscht, um Ihren Hochzeitsplaner zu holen!“

Die Streberin begann zu schmollen. „Das ist nicht mein Hochzeitsplaner! Das ist mein Zombieapokalypsenordner! Da steht alles Wichtige drin aus allen Zombiefilmen und Spielen, die je veröffentlicht wurden!“

Ihrem Lehrer klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Aber…aber…da ist Glitzer drauf!“

Hermine schob trotzig das Kinn vor. „Na uuuuuund?“

_ _ _

# Im Tropfenden Kessel #

Die Menschen in der Winkelgasse waren noch völlig ahnungslos, was die Zombieapokalypse betraf. Denn um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen, mussten die Zombies erst den Tropfenden Kessel durchqueren. Und das erwies sich als nicht so einfach.

Tom, der Wirt, hatte sich hinter seinem Tresen verschanzt. Ein riesiger Kessel mit Erbsensuppe stand neben ihm. Mit einer Schöpfkelle schmiss Tom jedem Zombie, der es wagte sich ihm zu nähern eine volle Ladung der aggressiven (und vor allem hungrigen) Substanz ins Gesicht.

Wahnsinnig lachend tanzte der Wirt des magischen Pubs auf dem Tresen. „Da habt ihr! Wer will noch ´nen Nachschlag! Iss´ die Erbsensuppe bevor sie dich isst! Du, du bist noch nicht satt, he? HIER BITTE!“ 

_ _ _

# Nach diesem kleinen Abstecher zurück auf Hogwarts #

„Lasst uns Malfoy in den Raum der Wünsche bringen.“, schlug Harry den anderen vor. „Hier draußen ist er nicht sicher. Ähm…Malfoy?“

„…ja?“

„Du musst mich schon loslassen, damit ich vom Besen steigen kann.“

„Oh…ok.“

_ _ _

# Im Raum der Wünsche angekommen #

„Die Hauselfen bringen der neue Klamotten, da drüben kannst du dich umziehen. Wenn du was brauchst, sag Bescheid.“  
Harry hatte sich einen großen, geräumigen Raum mit vielen Sofas und Regalen mit Waffen vorgestellt. In den traten Malfoy und die anderen jetzt mit staunenden Augen. Zögernd ging der Malfoy-Erbe auf ein Regal voller Waffen zu.

Harry trat neben ihn. „Ich sollte dir vielleicht zeigen, wie das geht. Falls du dich verteidigen musst.“

Er nahm sich eine kleine leichte Pistole und legte sie Draco in die rechte Hand. 

„So musst du sie halten, ja? Keine Angst, sie ist nicht geladen. Wenn du hier deine linke Hand drauf legst und nach hinten ziehst, entsicherst du sie. Soll ich es dir noch mal zeigen?“

Der Goldjunge wiederholte sein Handeln einige Male, wobei Draco knallrot wurde, da ihn die Handbewegungen des Anderen, die immer vor und zurück gingen, an eine andere Tätigkeit erinnerten, die Harry ihm gerne auch mal vorführen könnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Drittes Kapitel

# Im Geheimversteck des dunklen Lords #

Lord Voldemort langweilte sich schrecklich, da gerade nicht ein einziger Muggel in seinem Verlies schmorte, den er hätte foltern können. Bellatrix scharwenzelte um ihn herum und schwärmte ihn an.

Da kam auf einmal Lucius hineingerannt und blieb keuchend vor seinem Herrn und Meister stehen.

„Mylord! In ganz Groß Britannien ist eine Zombieapokalypse ausgebrochen!“

Der Lord seufzte gelangweilt.

„Na uuuuund? Ich hab doch meinen Zauberstarb.“ 

„Aber die sind magieresistent!“

„Na uuuuund? Hier ins Manor kommen die eh nicht rein und ich bin unsterblich.“

„Mylord. Die Zombies spüren keine Schmerzen. Wenn alle Menschen infiziert sind, könnt Ihr nie wieder jemanden foltern!“

Voldemort sprang auf. „Komm mit, Bella! Schnapp dir einen Morgenstern aus der Folterkammer, wir gehen Zombies abschlachten!“

_ _ _

# Hogwarts, im Krankenflügel #

Ein Quiddichspieler des Slytherinteams hatte sich eine Erkältung zugezogen, aber wenn er heute nicht am Training teilnahm, das gerade, seines Wissens nach, stattfand, würde ihn Flint aus der Mannschaft werfen.

Als Madame Pomfrey gerade in ihrem Büro zugange war, stand er entschlossen auf und schlich sich auf den Gang. Er kam keine drei Schritte weit, da fiel ihn irgendwas von hinten an und biss ihm in die Kehle. 

Das grelle Licht der Neonlampen im Krankenflügel blendete seine untoten Augen, als er schließlich wieder erwachte. Da es ihn nach Blut dürstete stand er stöhnend und mit vorgestreckten Armen auf, um sich sein erstes Opfer zu suchen.

„Ich glaub mein Schwein pfeift! Ich habe Sie doch gerade erst wieder ins Bett gebracht! Wollen Sie mir etwa nochmal umkippen?“

Angesprochener stieß ein zombietypisches Stöhnen aus und schlurfte auf die Medi-Hexe zu, um sich an ihrem Fleisch zu laben.

„Da haben Sie´s, Ihre Stimme klingt grauenhaft, Ihr Hals ist schlimmer geworden. Ab ins Bett!“

Sie setzte ihren starrenden Blick auf und der Zombie stockte in der Bewegung.

„Hörst du schwer! Ab ins Bett!“ Sie fuchtelte drohend mit einem Zungenspatel und kam damit langsam auf den Untoten zu. Dieser wich unsicher zurück und schlurfte so schnell er eben konnte zurück ins Bett.

„So ist brav! Draußen holen Sie sich sonst nur den Tod!“

_ _ _

# Hogwarts, bei Snape und Hermine #

„Wow, Ihr Zombiehandbuch scheint sich zu bewähren. Sie haben ja mindestens so viele Zombies abgeschlachtet wie ich, Miss Granger.“, staunte Snape anerkennend. 

Der Lockenkopf grinste etwas fies. „Falsch, ich habe mitgezählt. Es sind sogar mehr!“

_ _ _

# Hogwarts, Quiddichfeld #

Tatsächlich fand gerade auf dem Quiddichfeld eine Art Quiddichtraining statt. Nur anders, als es jemals auf Hogwarts stattgefunden hatte. Ein paar Schüler, die sich nicht zu den Gewächshäusern oder ins Schloss retten konnten, rannten auf dem Quiddichfeld vor einer Horde Zombies weg, die ihnen so schnell wie möglich folgte (wie gesagt, der erste Infizierte wurde von einer Schnecke gebissen, es würde also theoretisch reichen, wenn die Schüler vor ihnen davon schlenderten)

Über den Schülern kreiste das Slytherin-Quiddichteam und lachte hämisch. Ab und zu flog einer von ihnen knapp über einem seiner hilfebedürftigen Mitschüler und reichte ihm die Hand, aber bevor jener sie dann erreichen konnte, flog er unter dem Gejohle seiner Kumpane davon.

Luna Lovegood in zerrissener Schüleruniform stand am Waldesrand und beobachtete das Geschehen kopfschüttelnd. „Ich glaube, wir sollten eingreifen, meint ihr nicht auch, meine Freunde?“ Lautes Wiehern stimmte ihr zu und so erhob sich Lunas Kampfgeschwader in die Lüfte und hielt Kurs auf das Quiddichfeld.

In Windeseile hatten die Thestrale die Schüler gepackt und flogen sie nun in Sicherheit. Der blonde Ravenclaw schüttelte noch einmal traurig den Kopf. 

„Also manche Slytherins belehrt nicht einmal eine Zombieapokalypse.“

_ _ _

# Irgendwo in London #

Rita Kimmkorn stöckelte durch die schreienden, fliehenden Menschenmassen und versuchte irgendwen zu finden, der ihr ein Interview geben wollte. Aber irgendwie hatten es heute alle so furchtbar eilig!

Breit lächelnd und ihre Schreibefeder im Anschlag trat sie an einen Untoten heran, der sich gerade den Bauch ordentlich vollschlug. „Hätten Sie Zeit für eine kurze Frage? Was halten Sie von der gegenwärtigen Lage in London?“

„Stööööööhn!“, antwortete der Zombie. 

„Oh, aha. Darf ich Sie da direkt zitieren?“


	5. Chapter 5

Viertes Kapitel

# Bleiben wir doch mal eben in London #

Lord Voldemort hatte den Fahrenden Ritter gekentert und wies Ernie nun direkt an, wie er am effizientesten möglichst viele Zombies auf einmal überfahren konnte. 

„Drück drauf Ernie!“

„Genau, drück drauf, Ernie!“

„Halt gerade drauf zu, Ernie!“

„Genau, halt gerade drauf zu, Ernie!“

„…sag mal, machst du mich nach?“

„Sag mal, machst du mich nach?“

„Hör auf damit!“

„Nein, hör du auf damit!“

_ _ _

# Hogwarts, Snape und Hermine #

„Wir sollten mal im Raum der Wünsche vorbeischauen und uns neue Munition besorgen, Sir.“, wies Hermine auf ihren schwindenden Munitionsvorrat hin.

„Ist gut, Miss Granger. Da drüben ist eine Abkürzung.“ Dabei zeigte er auf einen bestimmten Korridor. Ein Zombie griff nach seinem Arm und wollte beherzt zubeißen, da schlug ihm der Tränkelehrer mit der anderen Hand aber schon die AK auf den Hinterkopf, dass das Hirn nur so spritzte. Sein ehemaliger Schüler sank zu Boden und Snape starrte finster auf ihn herab.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug, Mister Zombie.“

Hermine seufzte genervt. „Sie können aber auch nicht aus Ihrer Haut, oder?“

Snape nickte zu einer weiteren Ladung Untote, die den Gang, den sie zum Raum der Wünsche einschlagen wollten, blockierten.

„Quatschen Sie keine Opern, wenn wir nicht aufpassen, holen die mich gleich aus meiner Haut.“

_ _ _

# Hogwarts, im Raum der Wünsche #

„Hermine, Merlin sei Dank ist dir nichts passiert!“ Ron hüpfte der Braunhaarigen um den Hals, was Snape aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht kannte, missfiel.

Ein gellender Schrei riss ihn auf einmal aus seinen Gedanken, warum er plötzlich eifersüchtig darüber war, dass Hermine sich so widerstandslos von diesem Wiesel umarmen ließ. Neville Longbottom wollte sich mit einer Axt gerade auf ihn stürzen, als sich Hermine aus der Umarmung befreite und sich zwischen sie warf. Neville hielt inne, Hermine starrte ihn finster an.

„Er ist noch kein Zombie, Neville!“

Neville ließ Axt und Kopf hängen. „Menno…“

_ _ _

# Irgendwo in London #

Remus Lupin, der sich mit der Hilfe von Gilderoy Lockard von den rabiaten Heilern befreien hatte können, lief mit diesem durch London und rettete noch nicht Infizierte, indem er den Zombies mit einem Infusionsständer die Schädel zerdepperte. 

„Schau mal da drüben.“, meinte da auf einmal Gilderoy. „Das ist Rita Kimmkorn, die kenn ich. Die wollte mich früher immer ganz oft interviewen.“

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Schau mal, die Zombies greifen sie gar nicht an! Sie…sie rennen vor ihr weg! Aber warum?“ Gilderoy kicherte verschlagen. „Vielleicht wollen sie einfach nicht von ihr interviewt werden. Wollte ich auch immer nicht.“

„Da muss mehr dahinterstecken. Ein Zombiestöhnen kann ja nicht mal sie wirklich falsch zitieren. Lass uns mal hingehen.“

Als die beiden der Reporterin näherkamen, beschlichen Remus und seine feine Nase bereits eine Ahnung, vor allem weil die Zombies, die vor Rita flohen, sich alle die Nase zuhielten.

„Hallo Miss Kimmkorn.“, begrüßte Remus die blond gelockte Frau würgend und lächelnd. „Was ist das nur für ein exquisites Parfüm, das Sie da benutzen?“

_ _ _

# Immer noch in London #

Voldemort hatte sich das Nachäffen des Schrumpfkopfes nicht mehr gefallen lassen und streifte nun mit einer Haltestange aus dem Fahrenden Ritter bewaffnet, mit der sich ganz doll super Zombieköpfe zertrümmern ließen, durch die Gassen Londons. Bellatrix klammerte sich dabei an seinen Arm und sagte ihm ständig, wie hilflos sie doch war, und dass er sie beschützen musste.

Ohne es zu bemerken wurden die beiden von einer Horde Zombies eingekreist und saßen nach kurzer Zeit in der Falle. 

„Ich bin unsterblich, wenn sie mich beißen, ist nicht so schlimm. Ich prügel dir eine Schleuse, flieh, wenn sich die Chance bietet!“

„Nein, ich lass dich hier nicht allein!“

Auf einmal verdunkelte ein Schatten die Sonne. Voldemort und Bella sahen auf. 

„Mitfahrgelegenheit gefällig?“

Von seinem Phönix am Kragen festgehalten schwebte Albus Dumbledore über ihnen, eine M60 in der Hand. Er trug ein Rambo-Stirnband und hatte sich mit Tinte jeweils zwei Streifen auf beide Wangen gemalt. 

Nachdem der Schulleiter seine Passagiere sicher abgesetzt hatte, winkte er noch einmal und verschwand fröhlich pfeifend wieder, um irgendwo anders mit seinem Maschinengewehr auf schlurfende Zombies zu ballern.


	6. Chapter 6

Fünftes Kapitel

 

# Hogwarts #

Harry, Ron und Neville hatten beschlossen ihrer besten Freundin und ihrem Lehrer bei der Suche nach Überlebenden zu helfen und waren mit ihnen gegangen, einen enttäuschten Draco zurücklassend, der Harry nicht eher hatte gehen lassen, bis dieser ihm versprochen hatte auch ganz sicher wieder zu ihm zurückzukommen.

„Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Neville abgeblieben?“, fragte Ron auf einmal die Gruppe, als er hinter sich blickte und seinen Freund nicht mehr sah.

„Ach.“, winkte Snape ab. „Der hat sechs Jahre Unterricht bei mir überlebt, der überlebt auch die Zombies. Achtung, da kommt wieder eine Schar davon.“

Nachdem Ron, Harry, Hermine und Snape alle niedergeklöppelt hatten, gönnten sie sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause bei der Suche nach Überlebenden.

Ron stocherte in einem Ravenclawgehirn herum. „Höhm, ich dachte immer, Racenclawgehirne sind größer.“

Sein bester Freund wische sich angeekelt etwas Hippocampus von seinem Treiberschläger.

„Ist doch egal. Hirn ist Hirn und klebt.“

_ _ _

# St. Mungos #

Zufrieden lächelnd versprühten Remus, der eine Gasmaske trug, und Gilderoy, dem der Duft irgendwie zusagte, mehrere Liter von Ritas Parfüm beim Eingang zum St. Mungos. Einige Zombies gingen naserümpfend an ihnen vorbei und suchten schnell das Weite, um anderswo Unheil zu stiften.

_ _ _

# Hogwarts #

„Was ist denn das da hinten für ein Geschrei?“ Alarmiert lief die Gruppe, die vor kurzem Neville verloren hatte, zu dem Geräusch und geriet direkt in einen riesigen Haufen Zombies.

Snape wollte seine Waffen nachladen, aber er hatte schon wieder alles verballert. Seufzend drehte er sich zu seinen Schülern um. „Ich fürchte, das war´s. Ohne Feuerwaffen kommen wir hier nicht lebend raus.“

Die drei Jugendlichen drückten sich aneinander und Snape legte die Arme fest um sie.

„Ähm…Miss Gra…Hermine…bevor wir jetzt gleich sterben, würde ich dir gerne sagen, dass ich dich lie…“

„Nehmt das, ihr Drecks-Untoten!“ Mit einem Tarzanschrei stürzte sich Neville direkt ins Getümmel und beschoss die Zombies aus einer Wasserpistole von NERF mit einer Flüssigkeit, die sie sich sofort auflösen ließen.

Die drei Schüler und der Lehrer sahen ihn mit aufgeklappten Mündern an.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor.“, hauchte Snape.

Neville musterte ihn mit Schmollmund. „Muss es erst zu einer Zombieapokalypse kommen, damit Sie mir Hauspunkte geben?“

Snape nahm ihm die Wasserpistole ab und musterte deren Inhalt kritisch.

„Muss es erst zu einer Zombieapokalypse kommen, damit Sie gut in Zaubertränke sind?“

„Touché.“

Hermine, die leicht rot um die Nase immer wieder zu Snape schielte, mischte sich ein. „Wie wär´s, wenn wir jetzt eine Regenwolke beschwören und Nevilles Zaubertrank über Groß Britannien niederprasseln lassen?“

_ _ _

# In London #

Lord Voldemort sah hinauf zum Himmel und musterte die dunklen Regenwolken, die sich vor der Sonne zusammenzogen kritisch.

„Na toll, muss es jetzt auch noch unbedingt anfangen zu reg…“

„Pass auf!“

Ein Zombie hatte es beinahe geschafft einen kräftigen Happs aus Voldemorts Schulter zu nehmen, da hatte Bellatrix schon mit ihrem Bein Schwung geholt und ihm die zwölf Zentimeter ihres Hackenschuhs durchs Auge gejagt.

Mit offenem Mund beobachtete Voldemort, wie der Untote vor seinen Füßen auf den Boden klatschte. 

„Du…du hast doch behauptet, du wärst hilflos.“

Bellatrix errötete. „Es hat mir halt gefallen, mich von dir beschützen zu lassen. Aber eigentlich wäre ich auch allein klargekommen.“

Der dunkle Lord zerrte sie an sich und küsste sie wild.

„Ohhh, ich liebe starke Frauen!“

_ _ _

# Auf Hogwarts, Raum der Wünsche #

„Du bist wieder da!“ Draco sprang Harry auf den Arm und gab ihm einen stürmischen Kuss. Von sich selbst erschrocken torkelte der Malfoy-Erbe daraufhin einige Schritte zurück und errötete stark. Harry, der ihn erst geschockt angestarrt hatte, begann zu lächeln, überbrückte den Meter, den Draco zwischen sie gebracht hatte, und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Blonden.

„Hatte ich dir doch versprochen.“

Während Ron sich in eine Ecke übergab (was zigtausend gespaltene Schädel und hervorquellendes Hirn nicht vollbracht hatten), trat Snape einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und räusperte sich.

„Also was ich vorhin sagen wollte…“ Doch Hermine unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihn küsste.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilog

# Im Geheimversteck des dunklen Lords #

 

„Eine bodenlose Frechheit, wie kann das Ministerium es wagen! Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren!“ Der dunkle Lord tigerte kochend vor Wut durch den Saal. Bellatrix lief, den Brief vom Ministerium schwenkend, hinter ihm her.

„Sie meinten es bestimmt nicht als Beleidigung!“

Voldemort blieb stehen. „Keine Beleidigung? Die wollen mir einen Orden überreichen für einen großen Dienst zum Wohle der Gesellschaft. Die haben ja wohl nicht mehr alle Zutaten im Kessel!“

_ _ _

# Hogwarts, Zaubertrankunterricht #

Neville hatte sich nach der Zombieapokalypse wirklich äußerst extrem in Zaubertränke verbessert. Snape schlich gerade um seinen Kessel, in dem ein perfekter Trank vor sich hin köchelte.

„Sagen Sie mal, Mister Longbottom. Was war denn nun eigentlich in den Wasserpistolen, mit denen sie fast im Alleingang alle übrig gebliebenen Zombies, die nicht vom Regen getroffen wurden, kaltgemacht haben?“

Neville lächelte verlegen. „Also wissen Sie. Der erste Infizierte, der wurde ja von ´ner Schnecke gebissen. Da dachte ich, ich probier´s mal mit ´ner Kochsalzlösung.“

Snape klappte der Mund auf. Er fing sich wieder und lächelte anerkennend. 

„Hut ab. Darauf wär ich nie gekommen.“

_ _ _

# Hogwarts, Krankenflügel#

„Stöööhn?“, fragte der letzte überlebende Zombie in ganz Groß Britannien hoffnungsvoll.

Madame Pomfrey sah finster von ihrem Heiler-Journal auf.

„Nein, Sie dürfen nicht gehen! Solange Sie nicht sprechen können, ist Ihr Hals immer noch entzündet. Außerdem ist Ihr Puls so schwach, den hört man gar nicht, man könnte glauben, Sie seien tot.“

_ _ _

Ende


End file.
